


The Night We Met

by cheeseaccent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everybody Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseaccent/pseuds/cheeseaccent
Summary: "I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you."-Clay can't find a reason to get out of bed each morning; George finds him one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. zero

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm sarah and i'm writing a dreamnotfound fic :)  
> i'll be posting on here and wattpad <3  
> first couple chapters are short (especially the first two), but i promise they will eventually become painfully long.

Clay was beginning to lose the ambition to get out of bed each morning.


	2. zero point five

George was starting to notice; Nick had realized as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll start to pick up now <3  
> -  
> please don't repost  
> if cc's state they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, i will delete  
> please be nice


	3. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream just wants to take a nap.

A breath of relief left Clay's lips when he ended the stream. It had been an exhausting few hours, sat in his small office space for what seemed like forever. George and Nick talked amongst themselves in their joint Discord call while Clay zoned out.

He was tired. The fluorescent lights surrounding the small office space had caused a migraine to erupt in Clay's brain. He slipped one side of his headphones off to the side in an attempt to dull the sound of George and Nick screaming. He ran his hands over his face.

Clay was starting to lose his ambition. It seemed to him that all his life was making videos and streaming. He loved his job, he truly did. He loved being able to put out his own creativity and see other people enjoying his work. Lately, it just seemed like he wasn't enjoying it as much as he used to. Clay wasn't sure why, and it was really fucking with his head.

"DREAM!"

Clay flinched, wincing at the pain in his head before slipping his headphones on correctly.

"Yea?" He responded with a sigh.

"We've been trying to get your attention for like... Two minutes." Nick accused. Clay shook his head softly.

"Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out. What's up?" Clay cleared his throat and sat up straighter in the office chair.

"We were trying to ask what you were going to do since the stream is over." George finally spoke.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed if I'm being honest," Clay started to shut down some applications on his computer.

"Dude, it's only six," Nick whined. "You said you would play on the SMP with us tonight."

"Sapnap, don't be a dick." George huffed jokingly. "Dream is tired."

Clay gave a small smile to himself, despite the raging headache in his brain. George was nice; George understood. "Sorry Sap. Can I put you down for a raincheck?"

Nick let out a dramatic groan. "Ugh, I suppose. You gotta promise me though. We were gonna make our dog army." He pouted.

"I know," Clay laughed. "I promise we will build the dog army tomorrow. I have a headache and I just want to go to bed."

"Goodnight, Dream!" George sounded way too enthusiastic.

"Night, George." Clay smiled.

"GOODNIGHT CLAY!" Nick was loud.

Clay winced. "Yea, yea, goodnight."

Clay left the call and took his headphones off with a breath of relief. He loved George and Nick, he truly did, but he just wanted to be alone to tend to his headache. He shut off his computer and left his office.

Patches sat outside the door, looking at Clay with expectant eyes. He smiled and picked her up.

"Sorry, you must be hungry." He cooed at her while walking them to the kitchen. He set her down onto the tiled floor and grabbed the green food dish. Patches meowed as he filled up the dish.

"I know," He set the food onto the floor in front of her and leaned against the kitchen counter. Clay silently debated if he wanted to eat anything. He glanced at the clock, which read six twenty-two. He decided not to eat

Clay walked to his bathroom turned on his shower. He stripped his sweatshirt off and reached to unbutton his jeans, but his phone ringing interrupted him. He pulled it out of his discarded sweatshirt and answered.

"Hello?"

"How come you're still awake?" George grumbled on the other end.

"I had to feed Patches." He responded with a small smile.

"What are you doing right now?"

Clay glanced at the shower. "I was about to take a shower. You interrupted me."

"Oh," George frowned. "I can call tomorrow, I know you're tired."

"No, it's okay, George," Clay turned off the shower and sat on the toilet lid. "We haven't talked much in a while, anyways."

George laughed, "because of you! You don't pick up." He pouted.

Clay rested his elbows on his thighs, an amused look on his face. "You're never nice to me, George."

"Dream, that's not true! I'm very nice."

Clay rolled his eyes.

"But, seriously," George's tone changed slightly. "You're... okay, right?"

Clay stayed silent for a bit. "I mean, yea. I've just been really tired lately."

"I just wanted to make sure. I... I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to sleep." George ranted, making Clay smile again.

"I'm fine, George. I promise."

"Okay," George sounded relieved. "I believe you. I'm going to bed, sorry for interrupting your shower."

"That's okay. Night, George."

"Night, Clay!"

Clay hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapters coming soon <3  
> -  
> please don't repost  
> if cc's state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, i will delete  
> please be nice


	4. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neglection.

George set his phone down onto his computer desk. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms against his chest whilst staring at his computer monitors, not really paying attention to anything happening on them.

He didn't feel tired, but his body was starting to try to tell him that it was past midnight and there was no reason to stay awake.

He let out a yawn and thus decided that he needed to sleep. He clicked off all his monitors and made sure everything was turned off. He got up and stretched out a little bit before heading to his bathroom.

George brushed his teeth hastily. He threw water up onto his face in an attempt to calm down the blush he must have acquired during his short call with Clay. He looked at himself for a short moment in the mirror before walking away.

George walked back to his room and stripped his clothes off. He slipped striped pajama pants on and his green Dream hoodie. He let out a sigh and grabbed his phone before laying down in bed. He laid on his back and threw the blankets on top of him.

He stared blankly at the ceiling for a while, not really thinking about anything. He picked his phone up and unlocked it. The phone screen lit up Clay's contact, and George stared at it for a while.

George turned on his side, the phone still in hand. He looked at the empty contact picture and let his thumb hover over the "call" button.

Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, The phone fell softly onto his bed, leaving his hand empty beside him.

-

Clay stayed seated on the toilet seat for a couple of minutes after the call had ended. Eventually, after finishing some thoughts that had erupted into his brain, he stood and started up the shower again. His eyes lingered on George's contact picture before turning his phone off and setting it onto the toilet seat.

Clay stripped the rest of his clothes off and got into the shower. He flinched slightly at the heat but sunk into the warmth after a moment. He stayed sat under the water for a while thinking to himself.

'Why am I so tired?'

'What's wrong with me?'

'Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

Clay stood under the water until it ran cold. He quickly grabbed his shampoo and cleaned his hair and body. He rinsed off under the cold water and turned the shower off. He grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and, grabbing his phone, left the bathroom.

Patches was sat on the bed when Clay made his way into the bedroom. He gave her a small pat and set his phone down next to his pillow. Reaching into his closet, he grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and his GeorgeNotFound sweatshirt. He slipped the clothes on, turned off his lights, and cuddled up next to Patches. 

Clay picked up his phone and unlocked it, giving a small smile at the contact picture of George that illuminated his dark bedroom. He laid there staring at the small picture before eventually letting the exhaustion take over his body.

Clay fell asleep, phone open to George's contact, in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, since there are so many people reading this i just wanted to update as fast as i could. sorry it's short.  
> -  
> please don't repost  
> if cc's state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, i will delete  
> please be nice <3


	5. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to update, sorry <3

George was confused when he woke up to his phone ringing. When he picked up his phone he noticed two things: it was three a.m., and Clay was calling. He let out a small huff before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi, George." Clay's voice sounded tired. 

"Um, hi?" George rubbed at his eyes and sat up in bed a little bit.

"Did I wake you?" Clay sounded nervous.

"Um, yea. It's three in the morning." George furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Clay stayed silent.

"Dream?"

Silent.

"Clay, what's wrong?" George fully sat up now.

"I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry-" Clay started rambling and there was a rustling noise coming from George's phone speakers.

"No, it's okay," George frowned. "What's going on?"

"I don't want you to think I'm dramatic.." Clay's voice trailed off.

"I won't, you know that." George furrowed his eyebrows. "You can tell me."

"I'm lonely."

George stayed quiet.

"I'm sor-" Clay started, but George cut him off.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know.. I feel like I should have stayed home for another year. I don't like having my  
own apartment. It's... lonely. I can't call my parents because then they'll know that they were right about me not being ready for my own place. I miss my sister. I miss being home. I'm just... stuck here. I wake up alone, I eat alone, I watch TV alone, I go to sleep alone... It's like that every day, George. I don't like being alone." 

George let Clay ramble, listening intently. He frowned at Clay's words, instantly feeling bad. Is that what had been bothering Clay lately? George could tell something had been wrong, but he didn't expect it to be something like this.

"George?" Clay's voice was quiet.

"Sorry, yea, I'm here," George shut his mind away from his thoughts. 

"Okay." Clay whispered.

"You're not alone, you know," George started. "You talk to Sap and I every day. You have lots of other people that message you- that Tommy kid probably messages you five times a day."

Clay let out a small laugh.

"Besides, if you feel lonely at any time, you can call me or Sapnap. You know that. It's three in the morning and I wouldn't pick up the phone for just anyone." George smiled. "You mean a lot to people. Anyone would be happy to keep you company."

"I guess so, yea." Clay sounded a bit better.

"Is that what's been wrong?"

"What do you mean?" 

George bit his lip. "Well, you've just seemed of these past two weeks or so. Sapnap and I didn't want to ask about it in case you weren't ready to talk about it..." 

"Oh," Clay simply responded.

"So... That's why you've been upset?" George felt awkward. 

"It's... a part of it. It's the only part I really understand so far. I'm trying to understand everything else. Does that make sense?" Clay sounded better.

"No, yea, that makes sense." George gave a soft smile to the darkness in his room. "I get it, Clay. Nothing is wrong with feeling lonely and nothing is wrong with not knowing what's wrong. That... makes sense, right? I'm sorry, I'm still not fully awake." 

"No," Clay responded softly. "It makes sense, George. Thank you."

"Of course. You can always talk to me, Dream." George played with the strings on his sweatshirt.

"I know. I will. Once I figure it out, I'll talk about it." Clay sounded a lot better than he had since the beginning of the call. George was surprised he had even managed to get Clay to feel better this easy. 

"Okay," George let out a yawn. "You should get some sleep, Clay. You were tired before, you're probably exhausted."

"I am," Clay yawned in response. "Okay, yea, I'm gonna go to bed, George."

"Goodnight, Clay."

"Night." Clay hung up the phone.

George sat there for a while, staring at nothing in his dark room. After a while, George reached over and turned his lamp on. He stood up from his bed and made his way to his computer desk, booting it up.

George bought a plane ticket that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t repost.  
> if cc’s state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, then i will delete.  
> please be nice!


	6. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> debates.

George called Sapnap as soon as he woke up a few hours later. All he could think about was wanting to see Clay. He bought a plane ticket out of nowhere. What if Clay didn't even want him to come? 

"Hello, George!" Nick sounded like he was in a good mood.

"Hi, Sapnap," George responded. He was sat at his usual spot in his office desk, still in his pajamas.

"What's up, man?"

"I have a... problem." George decided that was a good way to describe it.

"Oh," Nick sounded surprised. "Okay, yea, what's up?"

"Do you think it's stupid that I bought a plane ticket to go see Dream?" George bit nervously at his lip.

"You WHAT?" Nick's yelling made George flinch and pull the phone away from his ear.

"I... Yea. He called me at like... three in the morning and was all upset. He said he's lonely. As soon as I hung up, I kinda just went to my computer and bought one." George tried to explain.

Nick let out a scoff. "Is that the only reason?"

George furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, George," Nick groaned over dramatically. "You like him, don't you?" 

"No," George instantly responded. "I don't like him, Nick, I just feel bad. He's lonely and I just wanna visit him. We've been friends for a long time and I haven't even seen what he looks like." George frowned to himself.

"When is the plane ticket scheduled for?" Nick sighed.

"A couple days, I think," George shrugged. "If I'm being honest, I didn't really look. I just bought the first one I could find."

"I don't..." Nick let himself think for a second. "I don't think it's a bad idea to go, but I think you should wait a little longer. It's kind of a sudden decision."

George nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Sorry that I'm not much help." Nick let out a groan. "I don't know, you guys have some weird connection and I don't get in on this 'feeling' stuff."

"Sorry, Sap," George frowned. "You mean a lot to me... Thanks for giving me advice, I'll probably reschedule."

"You're welcome, George." 

"Did you... want to come with?" George asked hesitantly. 

"To go see Dream?" Nick questioned.

"Well, yea. You're his friend, too," 

Nick let out a small noise. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Sorry."

"No, that's okay," George nodded in understanding. "Just let me know, okay?"

"I will. Are you streaming later?" 

"No," George stood up from his desk. "I don't think so. I wanna plan some future videos and stuff."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Sapnap."

"Goodbye!"

Nick hung up and left George alone too good thoughts. George sat back down at his computer desk and pulled up his purchase receipt. He hesitated for a moment but clicked the "return" button eventually. 

George shut his computer off and sat back in his office chair. Did Nick really ask if he liked Clay? He scoffed to himself and looked down at his phone, which had just beeped.

He let out an instant smile when he saw the message from Clay.

Dream: 'Good morning, George.'

George sent a quick "good morning" back with a cheesy smile on his face. He set his phone on the desk and his smile instantly fell.

He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know if you want long chapters (which will probably take me a week to write each) or smaller chapters (which i can update every day or every other.  
> -  
> please don’t repost  
> if cc’s state that they are uncomfortable with fanfics, then i will delete  
> please be nice <3


End file.
